


【授权翻译】【EA】A Crystal-Clear Canvas透明画布

by CoraT



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，Arthur是个律师。Eames是给他洗窗的工人。这不是修辞手法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第1周

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Crystal-Clear Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217217) by [involuntaryorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange/pseuds/involuntaryorange). 



> 故事灵感来自于earlgreytea68汤上的发布的[匿名梗](http://earlgreytea68.tumblr.com/post/108775430391/arthur-working-a-9-to-5-job-in-a-fancy-office-on)
> 
> 如果喜欢此文，请点进原文页面点个kudos！谢谢！<3

_还有50_ _页，我就可以回家了。_

电脑屏幕在他的眼前渐渐模糊，此刻他的眼球有种黏得睁不开、又仿似灼烧般的干燥感。

_还有49_ _页，我就可以回家去洗个澡了。_

Arthur抓过手边那杯早已变冷的咖啡。他已经数不清这是第八还是第九杯了。不是说他拿到的工资少，但像这样的连日无休的繁重任务——连日？还是连夜？——他开始培养出一种病态的嗜好：用休息室的咖啡机煮尽可能多的免费咖啡当作从这家公司榨取的报酬。

_还有48_ _页，我就可以回家洗个澡，睡个小觉。_

在这份合同提交给客户之前必须有人检查一遍，由于他是这个项目的高级律师，这个任务便落在了他的头上。当然，直在晚上9点这份合同完成后客户才慢悠悠地把最终细节敲定给他，于是他只好留在办公室通宵加班地做事。显然，不仅通宵，还得达旦，毕竟现在太阳已经在半空升起，在他的桌面上投下寒冷的影子。这就是他这个新办公室的缺点；上星期他终于成为了一名高级律师，从他以前五楼的那个没有窗的小房间搬到二十楼这个稍微大点的落地窗办公室。虽然说自然光和远处的山景确实很不错，但现在它们只能不断提醒他已经在这张桌子前对着文件坐多久了。

_还有47_ _页，我就能回家去洗个澡、睡个小觉……然后回到这个鬼地方。_

Arthur把脸埋进掌心，揉了揉两边的太阳穴。一旦他把这份合同发到客户那里，客户就会立刻同意，然后他就得开始组织签订工作。目前，他充其量也只有两到三个小时的自由时间，然后就得再卷进下一轮争辩。这可不是他在决定上法学院的时候所期待的生活，但现在也只能这样了。“所谓的金镣铐”，下午3点的时候经过走廊的律师是这样互相嘀咕着称呼它的。这工作糟透了，但他也得到一份相当优渥的工资。而且他也很擅长做这份工作；他在兼顾一大堆不同事情的同时组织开展工作这事上非常有一手。他简直是为运营大项目而生的。先不论他根本没有任何时间来真正享受自己赚得的钱的。他总是梦想着能环游世界，每个星期醒来的时候都身处在一个新城市中。

_也许等我成为一名合伙人。_

一阵从窗户方向传来的古怪声响打断了他的思绪。他放下双手，抬起头，吃惊地发现一双眼睛正在窗外盯着自己。他吓得把咖啡杯打翻了，杯中冰冷的咖啡豆渣倒在一沓文件上，椅子差点往后翻。

“妈的！”

他在桌面四处摸索着寻找纸巾同时，向上看了窗户一眼。那双眼睛来自一个洗窗工，他还在看着自己，刮水刷在他身旁滴着水。Arthur气急败坏地瞪了他一眼，终于翻出一叠只用过一点点的餐巾纸，然后开始擦拭着被弄脏的资料。

洗窗工咧嘴笑了起来，耸耸肩，夸张地做着口型“对不起”，手举在半空中不断挥舞着。Arthur看见他那口崎岖的牙齿，在一个洗窗工身上出现这么一口破牙大概也合情合理。还有他下巴的邋遢胡渣。以及他那件宽松的T恤袖子下探出来的墨色纹身，一直沿着他那健硕得无可否认的肱二头肌往下延伸。而另一方面，他的那张嘴，长非色情产业工作者身上的话实在太格格不入了。 _也可能他另一份工作就是这个，_ Arthur的大脑无可救药地加上这么一句，然后他的眼睛转到男人的大腿上。

_他妈的，我还有工作，_ 当Arthur的眼睛再次转移到男人身旁那支滴着水的刮水刷时，这句话他那个似乎还不是无可药救的脑袋中冒出来。他的视线回到男人的脸上，当他看到那人盯着他傻笑着，Arthur努力想止住自己的脸红。

Arthur翻了下白眼，转过头回到电脑屏幕上。但他的余光还能看到那个洗窗工依然站在哪里，一动不动地站了好一会儿，然后才把刮水刷沾进桶里，开始给窗户涂皂水。Arthur发出一小声放松的叹息，把椅子转过一点点，让显示器完全挡住自己的视线。

_还有46_ _页，我就能回家了。_


	2. 第2周

一周后的星期五早上，Arthur正在记录过去一周的工作时间。一条从高层——也就是Maurice Fischer，Fischer Browning合伙律师事务所的董事长——颁布下来的新制度对工时记录作出了严格的规定，于是Arthur只好放弃他以往等到月末才填写工时表的做法，拼命地依靠回忆来填写。

比起以往的星期五早上，填写电子表格这种工作相对比较轻松。而且不需要他集中注意力，于是他能够一边听着音乐一边工作。要是他跟着Belle and Sebastian的歌的节奏一边晃动着椅子一边做着嘴型，好吧，那也是他个儿的事。

当这次窗外传来敲玻璃的声音时，他仅仅在位置上跳起来一点点而已。（而且幸运的是这次他的咖啡杯并不在手边。）那个洗窗工又出现了，他带着一脸笑容凝视着Arthur，看来已经看了好一会儿了。Arthur忍住不让自己的尴尬转为愤怒，他皱着眉看着洗窗工，然后努力比着手势，想向他表达出“ _你没有权力偷窥我，还有，别假装你听《_ _If She Wants Me_ _》的时候能忍住不跟着跳舞”_ 。

而洗窗工只是笑得更加灿烂，还抛了个媚眼。接着他从口袋中掏出一支白板笔，开始在窗户上写字。他特地倒过来写，好让字从Arthur的角度看起来是正常的。

 

**_你叫什么名字？_ **

 

Arthur挑起一边眉毛，然后明显地转过头继续回去工作。

三十秒后，窗外的敲玻璃声更大了。洗窗工还站在那里，夸张地撅着嘴看着Arthur。当他捕捉到Arthur的目光时，就像只小狗狗一样歪着头，并且把嘴巴撅得更高。

“好吧。”Arthur叹了口气。他抓过桌面上那个黄色的便笺簿，拿起笔在上面涂上“ARTHUR”，然后举起来挑衅地瞪着他。

洗窗工的撅嘴马上变成愉悦的微笑。他又拔开了白板笔盖。他倒着写字的速度可真是快得惊人。

 

**_ARTHUR_ _你好_ **

**_我叫EAMES_ **

**_很高兴能见到你_ **

 

Arthur讥讽地挥挥手，然后做口型说“嗨”。然后他看回电脑屏幕，试着不让自己满脑子想着“事实上能够有一个名字来代替之前那个冗长的外号‘突然冒出来的火辣洗窗男’也是件好事”。再说了，“Eames”又算是什么名字？是名字还是姓氏？还是他就像那种嫌疑犯一样会把从高层合伙人的办公室的皮革靠椅上看来的名字（译注：Eames是一个皮革椅品牌名）拿来即兴创作出来的？

他的思绪被再次从窗外传来的声音打断。Arthur抬头，发现Eames又写了一行。

 

**_跟我去喝杯咖啡？_ **

 

看见Eames的问题，Arthur的眉毛不由得爬过额头。这是恶作剧吗？他这是在被人嘲讽吗？他现在真的被一个洗窗工搭讪约会吗？而且他居然还认真在考虑？难道他的人生已经变成这种样子了吗？Eames露出胜利的微笑，把手举到脑袋旁边做着手势，仿佛Arthur真的能走出这面玻璃窗，跟他一起走下脚手架去喝某种漂浮咖啡似的。

Arthur眯着眼看着Eames——看着他那件被宽阔的肩膀撑的满满的T恤，领口露出的那一点胸毛以及花体纹身墨迹，还有那条沾了机油却非常合身的布满洞洞的牛仔裤，以及铁头靴上那块的耷拉下来的鞋舌。他跟Arthur的所有约会对象都彻底相反（常青藤毕业生，专业硕士学位，热衷于男士脱毛美容，喜欢穿那种被Ariadne称作“混蛋衬衫”的白领蓝底的领部扣纽扣衬衫）。Arthur也说不清楚这究竟是Eames的劣势还是得分点。

就在Arthur开口要回答的那一刻——他也不知道自己即将说出口的答案究竟是什么——电脑屏幕弹出一个通知框，告诉他收到一个新邮件。Arthur点进去，看到标题上那大大的“紧急”二字以及寄件人一栏上他目前项目的初级合伙人名字时，肾上腺素迅速飙升。就一个平静的清晨来说，这也太不平静了。

这封邮件已经替他作出了决定，不仅把他接下来的所有空余时间完全抹杀，而且还提醒了他的律师身份——看在上帝的份上，他可是一名穿着三件套西装的律师，而不是那种会跟一个穿着Ed Hardy T恤的、不知道从哪里冒出来的家伙去约会的人——更何况那可是个穿着Ed Hardy的人啊，那家伙还跟他隔着一道防碎玻璃窗、一共只交流过三句话。就算那家伙真的火辣无比。就算Arthur这个早上真的有空。这真的是他有史以来最疯狂的冲动，哪怕是跟他那次决定同时去加州和纽约酒吧的冲动相比。

下定决心后，Arthur对着Eames皱了皱眉，然后摇摇头。他还礼貌性地做了个“不”的口型。

Arthur本以为对方会生气（或者至少表现出一个拿着刮水刷的人所能表现出来的气愤），但Eames却令人诡异地和善。他微笑着举起手表示“听你的”，然后重新戴上的那顶破烂的棒球帽。接着他把刮水刷放在玻璃上，把之前写的字轻松擦掉。Arthur几乎能说服自己说那里从来都没有人在上面写过字了。

他关掉音乐，打开Fran发过来的文件。他用手撑着前额来挡掉自己望向窗户的视线，而等他终于屈服于诱惑抬头看时，Eames已经走了。


	3. 第3周

下一个周五，Arthur横跨整个城市，出现在对方律师事务所的会议室里，在敲定收购方案的细节。对方律师试图想忽悠他，而他努力地表达出他们是不可能忽悠到他的，因为他就是这么一个不可能被忽悠到的人。当律师们在桌子两边互相用数字对战时，Arthur在笔记本边缘胡乱涂鸦，假装自己在记笔记，时不时地发现自己的思绪早已飘到被那强壮的大腿撑得满涨的牛仔布、以及那如同成熟蜜桃一样肥厚美味的红唇，毕竟，只要能让自己在工作会议中保持清醒，又有何不可呢？

***

有一次他在Ariadne办公室里跟她吃着宵夜发牢骚的时候问起她这件事。“那个爱调情的洗窗工是怎么回事？”

她用看着疯子的眼神看着他。“什么？洗窗工？我们有洗窗工？”

“我们当然有洗窗工。总得有人把玻璃窗上的洛杉矶雾气擦干净。”

“呃，我还真没注意到过。我看他们还挺会隐藏自己的。”

Arthur决定放弃这个话题。于是他转而说起海滨开发方案的建筑细节，并在被Ariadne兴致勃勃的批评意见淹没时闭上双眼——“说正经的，Arthur，你知道吗，他们居然想把停车场放在海滩旁边！”

***

当天谈判结束时，Arthur累得决定直接绕过办公室，回到公寓先睡上几个小时。反正明天还有时间继续手头上的工作。

在回家路上他买了个三明治，坐在咖啡桌前一边吃一边用手机看YouTube视频。虽然，他可以说是在这套公寓里住了三年了，但他几乎没花过多少时间真正住在这里，以至于连电视机和沙发都还没买。他只有一张床、一个微波炉、一张咖啡桌，咖啡桌上摆着几本别人送的书，时常提醒他连一点好好看点书的空余时间都没有，以及一个摆满西装的衣橱。至少那些西装都很精致。Arthur听人说过在床上得舍得花钱，毕竟你人生的三分之一时间是花在这上面的；但是，他在穿着定制的西装同时，却睡着宜家的床垫。

当吃完最后一口三明治、看完最新一集《乐坛毒舌嗡嗡鸡》后，Arthur脱掉衣服，啪一声瘫倒在床上。（好吧，只能说半瘫倒。他从经验中归纳出自家的廉价瑞典床架是无法承受住他完全倒下去的。）他盯着空白的上墙壁，眼睛慢慢闭上，终于入睡。

星期六早上回到办公室时，他发现Eames给他写了个留言。就在窗角那个接近地板的地方，他画了一束花——Arthur承认，画得挺漂亮的——还用不同颜色的笔来画。说真的，Arthur从来没想过干擦笔能有这么多种颜色。不请自来的色彩点亮了Arthur沉闷的办公室，与单调的米色地毯和松木桌子形成强烈的对比。Eames还在花束旁边涂了两行字：

 

**_Darling_ _，想念你那张暴躁的脸。_ **

**_xxE_ **

 

Arthur对那个爱称翻了个白眼，尽管说他被看到爱称时心头涌来的暖意激得翻白眼大概来得更加准确。他的手指隔着一层玻璃摩挲着那笔迹，几乎期待着那温热的触感，却只能摸到一如往常的刺人的冷硬。接着他把一堆文件盒放在画前面，不让其他进入他办公室的人看到。

尽管接下来的那个星期里，当他能够伸伸腿活动活动脖子的时候，他也很可能会时不时瞄一下盒子背后，然后忍不住自己笑。


	4. 第4周

Arthur迷迷糊糊地把头从桌面上抬起。他茫然地困惑了一会儿那可怕的噪音究竟是什么，接着意识到那是自己手机设定的闹铃。他伸出在桌面上睡觉枕得发麻的手指去拿手机关掉闹铃，现实慢慢渗入他的脑中，让他渐渐回复清醒。他几乎用了一整晚的时间仔细翻阅以往的案例法，最后决定抓紧时间先在桌上睡几个小时，第二天继续手上的工作。

他看了看时间：9.00 am。他在9:30还要跟高级合伙人开会，这意味着剩下来的时间只刚好够他换套衣服洗漱一下。还有把不知道什么时候黏在额头上的便条贴拿掉。

他站起来伸了个懒腰，把脊椎往各个方向嘎啦嘎啦地转了一下。接着他径直走到衣柜前拿起里面那套备用西装。他踢掉鞋子，花了点时间活动下脚趾，享受着没有束缚的短暂时刻。

手指慢慢有了知觉，于是他脱掉马甲，挂在一个空衣架上。他解开皮带，拉下拉链，把卷在裤头的衬衫脚拉出来。他一个接一个地解着纽扣，脱掉袖扣，然后让衬衫顺着手臂滑下来，落在衣柜的底板上（反正也要送去干洗）。他抓起汗衫边缘，然后拉过头顶。

当衬衫从头顶穿过的时候，他用余光看到外面的动静。他转过头，发现Eames正站在窗外，毫不掩饰自己厚颜无耻的视线。噢，对了，星期五早上。Arthur决定忽略自己一开始本能地想要尖叫、像动画里的女人一样用双手掩盖住胸部的冲动，冷静下来，默默握紧拳头瞪着Eames。

“你介意吗？”他做着嘴型。

Eames摇摇头，一只手夸张地朝窗户挥舞着，仿佛在说“请随意”。接着双手在宽厚的胸前交叉着，继续盯着他。

Arthur思考着要不要放下窗帘。窗帘线只有几尺远。他应该拉上窗帘的。任何一个理智清醒的人都会拉窗帘。

但Eames的视线仿如挑战，而此刻的Arthur也因为睡眠不足而有点迷糊，困得完全无法保持清醒。向下看了一眼确定自己穿了条体面的内裤后，他继续迎上Eames的视线，开始慢慢把裤子从臀部脱下。Eames眉毛抬高、双眼在惊吓中放大了一秒，然后立刻变回平时的那张漫不经心的脸。

当裤子脱到脚上，Arthur从裤子里走出来，接着慢慢弯下腰捡起裤子。他在余光中看到Eames下巴的肌肉弯起来，微笑慢慢转变成咬牙切齿。他表现得十分随意，就像不知道自己只穿着一条内裤站在一个彻底陌生的人面前一样，把裤子叠好然后挂在空衣架上。他走到桌前，把睡觉前挂在椅背的夹克衫拿起来，挂在衣架上。

走到衣柜、换下衣架、拿出要替换的衣服时，他可以感受到Eames几乎要烧穿他背部的视线。尽管中间隔着一层玻璃，但实际上他们只隔着五尺远，而现在这种状况所带来的诡异的亲密感让Arthur的皮肤刺痛。像这样控制Eames的注意力给他带来兴奋感，Arthur所感受到的这种变态的快感不仅仅来自于Eames在他的裸体上游移舍不得眨眼的目光，更来自于这种彻底的自我颠覆。

他挪动着穿上新裤子，当Eames的视线紧盯着他臀部的线条时，他从没有像现在这样如此感激过这条裤子贴身的裁剪。他没有拉上裤链，把新汗衫塞进去、抚平胸前的皱褶时依然露出一小节内裤。

当Arthur慢慢把扣子穿过扣洞时，Eames的眼睛一直追随着Arthur的手指，看着它们徘徊在礼服衬衫的口袋上方。衬衫扣紧。裤链拉上。皮带穿过裤子的皮带环，拉紧扣好扣子。穿上马甲并扣上纽扣。Eames的目光完全没有从他身上离开过，饥渴地漫游在Arthur的肌肤上，慢慢看着一层又一层的棉布和羊毛覆盖在上方。Arthur继续在他的监视下整理衣衫，假装自己仅仅是把时间花在穿衣服上，而不是给一个偷窥狂表演某种奇怪的挑逗反向脱衣舞。

但系上左袖扣时，他看了一眼手表——糟了，9:25了。这意味着他只有5分钟时间赶到Robert Fischer的办公室里去。他急急忙忙地把脚塞进鞋子里，把双臂塞进夹克衫，领带挂到他上翻的领子上。他可以进了电梯再系领带。

冲出办公室时，他回头再看了一眼Eames。他本来想对他做个类似道歉的手势，但视线相遇时他被Eames脸上的表情惊得愣了一下。Eames眉毛紧皱，双唇分开，还有——真的找不到更合适的形容了——他看起来极其饥渴，就像是已经用尽所有的控制力不让自己冲破玻璃、把Arthur顶到墙上，然后对他为所欲为。

Arthur深吸一口气，抬头看着天花板数到十；贴身的裁剪也许很适合跳脱衣舞，但如果你在跟高级合伙人开会的时候还硬起的话就不怎么适合了。他命令身体配合自己，然后转身离开办公室，留下玻璃后一动不动呆站着的Eames。

整个会议中Eames视线的热度一直停留在Arthur身上挥之不去，每次眨眼的时候残影都萦绕在脑海中。回到办公室后，他看到那束花已经被消失了，原来的位置上出现了一行用黑色笔写的新留言：

 

**_Love_ _，感谢你的表演。_ **

**_xxE_ **


	5. 第5周

第五个星期五，Arthur终于还是期待着Eames的出现。等到脚手架终于出现在视线内，Arthur马上翻开一份文件，假装正沉浸于工作中。当他感觉到Eames出现时，他从工作文件中抬头看，找到期待中对自己展开的傻笑。Arthur目标是要做出一个惊讶而克制的反应，以传达出“ _哦，没想到又见到你了，但我也没有被吓到，而且我也能轻松地习惯这种事情_ ”。他为自己的表现而感到相当满意。

而Eames对着Arthur（穿着衣服）的身材做着手势，像默剧演员一样表达自己的失望。Arthur非常想伸舌头，但又想着这样做可能会破坏掉上星期那场即兴脱衣舞的效果。于是他佯装恼怒，把注意力转回到文件上，开始真正的工作。

当他坐在书桌前翻着文件时Eames熟练地在玻璃上工作着，这让他感受到一种奇妙的惬意。Eames 洗刷玻璃的动作带着一种轻盈的优雅，仿佛他是一位在画布上工作的艺术家。他们的视线不时相遇，Arthur要咬住内脸颊才能忍住笑意。

一声突然的响声吸引Arthur抬头看Eames的脸，但Eames的脸已经不在那里了。他身体的其他部位也消失了。Arthur所能看到的只有脚手架的一段，以及本应支撑着另一端的台子。

“真他妈见鬼！”Arthur慌忙站起来差点弄翻椅子，跑到窗户边。他把脸贴在玻璃上，不由得松了一口气：他看到Eames站在已经变形的脚手架的托架上，双手紧抓着栏杆，样子有点吓到了。他抬头瞪大眼睛看着Arthur，给了他竖了一个毫无说服力的大拇指。

Arthur的脉搏终于慢慢降到没有性命威胁的速度，然后跑到电话旁拨打911。他对着电话大声叫喊，努力不让自己的声音听起来太歇斯底里，在他终于把状况对电话那边十分耐心的接线员成功交代清楚后，他挂断电话回到窗户旁边，看到Eames皱着眉，（看起来像是）对着手机大吼。Eames突然厌烦地看着手机屏幕，把手机塞回口袋里，看来他的通话对象一定是把电话挂断了。

Arthur比划着努力想告诉Eames他已经打电话通知急救人员了。接着他坐下来，双手贴着玻璃，看好Eames等待救援。

20分钟后，一支消防队带着一大堆绳索和机器来到现场。他们先调查了一下周围的环境，与Eames打手势交流了一下，然后彼此耳语着交换几分钟后意见后，两个男人开始拿出一把大摆锯，从安装有脚手架的那扇窗的金属框板上锯进去。另外两个人在办公室里搜寻着坚硬得可以用来上锚的支点。

Arthur在来回踱步。他不想干涉他们的营救行动，但又因为无法亲眼看到Eames、亲自确定他没事而有种无法言喻的焦躁。当他们把窗框锯开搬进办公室时，外面的噪音一下子涌进来。他可以听到下面街道传来的汽车声，风吹过办公楼大厦的缝隙间的呼啸声，以及Eames非常激动的叫骂。

“真他妈该死！”

Arthur靠着伏在地板上的消防员身上，把头伸到自己敢伸出的长度。“等等，你是英国人？”

Eames抬头看着他。“Darling，我们能不能之后再讨论这个？也许起码等到我没有悬挂在人行道上方200尺高空中？”他抓住消防员扔下来给他的安全带，然后绑在自己的腰间和腿上。

Arthur张嘴想回答，但被采访直升机到达现场的巨响打断了。

Eames伸出头，看到直升机那一刻的表情非常警觉。他咕哝着“糟了”，然后把头顶的棒球帽压得更低一些，绑好安全带后又朝着大楼的方向移得近一点。Arthur对他的反应疑惑了一会儿，但是转念又想要是站在Eames的位置的人换成了自己，大概自己早就吓尿了，所以Eames不想自己的脸在国内新闻循环播放大概也是可以理解的。

三个消防员把Eames拉上来，一只强壮的手臂把Arthur推到一边；当他足够近的时候，其中一个消防员抓住安全带后面然后把他拉进来，直到他整个趴在地板上。他趴了一会儿，脸埋在地毯里。Arthur无力地发现，他看起来就像一个刚经历过海难的人被冲到海滩上一样。Eames呻吟了一声，手脚开始用力，慢慢让自己站起来。他把身边想扶起他的消防员挥开，解开身上的安全带。

当他解开最后一个扣子，把安全带扔到地上时，他终于抬起头看Arthur。“好吧。这对于我的一天来说真是个愉快的开始。”

Arthur看着他傻傻地笑了几秒，接着还没来得及思考，就冲到他面前手臂紧紧环抱着他，给了他一个结实的拥抱。大概过了30秒后，他才意识到这也许不算正常的举动，尽管Eames也反抱住他。Arthur不舍得抽身，试着不让自己尴尬地颤抖。

Eames上下端详着他。“你比我想象的要矮。”

“我跟你一样高。”

“我以为你会比我高。”

Arthur打算反驳，但外面的街上突然传来一阵鸣笛声提醒了他现在的处境。“经历过刚刚的事情后你为什么好像也没有被吓到多少？”

Eames耸耸肩。“这本来就是高危职业。为弥补之前对你造成的困扰，我带你去咖啡厅吧。”

Arthur本能地想去拒绝他，一如既往。“我去休息室就能煮免费咖啡。”

Eames抓住Arthur的上手臂。“Darling，要不我换个说法吧。我要带你走出这见鬼的大厦然后去喝个咖啡。反正你现在在这里也干不了其他事。”他向正在拆卸装备的消防员指了指，20楼高空的风把Arthur桌面上的一张张文件吹落。还没等到Arthur回答，Eames就把他拉出办公室了。

Arthur安静地跟着Eames来到电梯，下了大楼，走到门外，来到下个街角的一家咖啡厅。虽然他现在终于可以跟Eames说话了，他却奇怪的语塞，说不出话来。当Eames给他们点咖啡的时候，他紧张地看了Eames一眼，然后跟着他走到角落的一张桌子前。

他终于打破了沉默，把现在脑中能想到的第一件事说出来。“那么说。Eames，这是你的名字还是姓氏？”

“就是Eames而已。”

“就像Cher。（译注：Cher，官译雪儿，美国知名女歌手、演员。）”就像Cher？你的聊天技巧就只有这样了吗？

“对，就像Cher。不过，说实话，我想我穿厚胶布紧身连衣裤的样子要比她好看很多。”

Arthur的脑袋突然暂时麻痹，因为a)Eames刚刚提到Arthur最爱的MV（旁注：拜托，一个8岁大的小孩跟着《TurnBack Time》的节奏跳舞怎么可能不敲响他家长的gaydar？）（译注：这里指Cher的MV《If I Could Turn Back Time》），还有b) 想象战舰甲板上，Eames跨坐在一个巨型加农炮的样子。弗洛伊德今天一定会很快乐，Arthur的几根还没用上的神经开始大声吹奏。不，不会的，几根刚刚还沉浸在Arthur童年爱好的回忆中的神经正在畅游，把大炮换成Eames的阴茎，这事儿可一点都不隐晦。连暗喻都算不上。而且显然比仅仅想着他的阴茎要来得更加色气。嗯，Eames的阴茎。真想知道是长什么样子……

Arthur也不知道自己究竟走神了多久，但看起来一定相当明显，因为Eames已经坐不住清了清嗓子换了个话题了。“那么，Arthur，你平时做什么的呢？我是说出了业余脱衣舞之外。”

Arthur眨了眨眼，试图找回他的谈话方向，把混乱的思绪从沟里拽出来。好吧，从一个沟里拽出来，再掉进另一个不一样的沟里，至少这次这个是Eames创造出来的。

“顺便说一句，我并不是在评价你的技巧，”Eames补充道，“我只是从技术层面去使用这个术语而已。毕竟，我也没有付钱给你。”

Eames轻松的玩笑中有什么东西打开了Arthur的开关，把他调回正常模式。“就当是赠品吧。”Eames向着他微笑，嘴角带着“啊，终于回来了”的笑意。“我的工作跟事务法相关。基本上就是合并与收购，这类的案件。”

“你喜欢吗？”

Arthur哼了一声。“我很擅长这个。”

“我问的不是这个问题。”

“我当然不喜欢。没有人喜欢。但除此之外我还能做什么？”

“做梦就要做大点嘛，Darling。”Eames一手托着下巴，另一只手随意地把玩着咖啡杯的盖子。

听到这个职业建议，Arthur扬起一边眉毛。“从一个洗窗工口中说出来，这可太有建设性了。”

“能得到您的赞赏真是让我受宠若惊，Arthur。不过，洗窗只是我的兼职工作。”

“噢，是吗？你另外的工作是什么？”

“要不你猜猜看？”

Arthur装作一副认真思考的样子。“嗯，我看你不是一个间谍特工，因为你的监听技巧太糟糕了。”

“宝贝，相信我，我要是监听你，你根本不会知道。”Eames冷静地看着Arthur。

Arthur把刚刚流过身体的那一股震颤忽略掉。“艳星？”

“啊，这么说你看过我的片了？”Arthur被咖啡呛到了。“开玩笑的，亲爱的Arthur。我比较喜欢与我的联系人保持私密，远离那些无孔不入的摄像头和公众关注。”Eames抿了一口咖啡。“而且，在我看来，一辈子做一次睾丸脱毛就够了。”Arthur这次小心地不让自己呛到。

“抱歉，谈论睾丸也算是约会的一部分吗？”直到问题冲口而出时Arthur才发现他把这说成是“约会”了；尽管Eames就像个好不容易上岸一次的水手一样挑逗着他（别再想战舰，别再想战舰），但是把这样一起出来喝杯东西当成约会也太自以为是了。他咬了咬唇，努力不让自己畏缩。

但Eames只是安慰地微笑着。“在我看来，直到开始谈论睾丸了才能算是真正的约会。我们做得很不错。”Arthur继续脸红着，尽管原因已经从害羞变成恼怒。“这么说，你讨厌这份工作，却不知道还能做什么。你是一直都在当律师的吗？”

“我大学的时候参加过海军后备役军官训练团。我本来是要加入海军的。”

“然后呢？”

“我意识到自己是同性恋。”

Eames向着远处呆看了一会儿，接着用力摇了摇头。“抱歉，我刚刚在想象着20岁的Arthur穿着制服的样子。拜托告诉我你有军靴。”

“我的衣柜底可能有，也可能没有。”

“Arthur，最最亲爱的Arthur，你要让我心脏病发了。家人呢？”

听到话题突然转变的Arthur皱了皱眉。“什么？”

“你在这边有没有家人？”

“我其实已经没有任何家人了。完毕。我的父母跟他们的亲戚很疏远，而且他们现在也都死了。我是独子。”Arthur耸耸肩。

“嗯。”一般来说，当Arthur说出这些事的时候人们都会说出一些令人不舒服的安慰同情的话。而现在感觉奇怪得就像是求职面试。“男朋友呢？”

Arthur摇摇头。“我哪有时间去约会。”

“你现在就有时间啦。”

“也对。”Arthur想了一会儿。“你觉得把窗户安装回去要花多长时间？”

“唔，我猜应该要挺久的。”

“哦。”Arthur咬了咬唇，低头看着自己刚刚在聊天时撕碎的餐巾纸。

“怎么？你想到要在办公室恢复正常之前这段时间我们要怎么过了吗？”Eames冷静的笑脸背后，一束兴奋的火花在他的眼底燃起。

Arthur清了清喉咙，迎上他那炙热的视线。“我有一两个主意。”

Eames的笑容刺眼得让人目眩。“噢，Darling，只想到两个就停下来，你实在是野心太小了。”他站起来，把空杯子扔进垃圾桶里，然后向着Arthur伸出手。“走吧？我有个房间在城市的另一边，但我想你就住在这附近。”

Arthur犹豫了一下，接着扔掉自己的杯子，站起来，把手伸到Eames的手心。“你猜的没错，Eames先生。跟我来。”


	6. 第6周

接下来的星期五，Eames并没有出现。

Arthur不得不承认自己的确盼望着再次看到Eames的身影出现在窗户外面。当然了，那场性爱火辣得让人脚趾头都翘起来——Eames高超的舌头和手指再加上Arthur六个月没上床累积起来的激情最后累积成非常爆炸性的组合——也有种古怪的温柔。中场休息的时候他们躺在床上，四肢交缠，缠绵地吻遍彼此，慵懒地爱抚着对方，不时迎上彼此的视线，然后微笑着仿佛分享着一个共同的秘密。

Arthur觉得……好吧，他觉得自己好像回到家一样，事实上也确实如此，但他的公寓——这间只有四面墙和空柜子的房子——从来没给他家的感觉。显然问题并不在于墙上没有装饰画或是客厅家俬不够，而是少了一个身上画满难看纹身的健壮英国洗窗工。

而Eames，Eames看起来也很快乐。不仅是因为那个显而易见的理由——尽管那一连串的赞美，在他们最情热的时刻那些“Arthur操你真棒真不敢相信你在这里Darling而不是别的人”等等从他口中不停冒出的话的确显示了他的快感。但在他们宁静的间歇中，他看起来也比平时更加放松，平日那种刻意的轻浮此刻也变成真诚的快乐与喜爱。

然后Eames的电话响了，看到来电名字时他低声咒骂了一句。“抱歉，love，我得接个电话。”接着他就走进浴室里了。透过浴室门Arthur听到小声的对话声，但他却无法听出任何单词。尽管如此，他还是能听出来Eames的声音非常沮丧，从越来越长的沉默以及Eames声量的增大可以知道，这通电话并不是什么好消息。

当他从浴室里出来的时候，他的嘴抿成薄薄一条直线。Arthur从来没见过他这么严肃的脸色。不过，仔细想想，他也从来没见过脸上没有好色笑容的Eames。

“我真的很不愿意这样做，Arthur，但是我得走了。”Eames把地上的衣服收起来，开始穿衣服。

“洗窗的急事？”

Eames遗憾地笑了笑，把袜子往上拉。“差不多。有急事需要我去帮忙，而且非常紧急。”

Arthur低头看着毛毯皱着眉，试着忍住说些黏人话的冲动，就是像“我什么时候才能再见到你？”或者“我能不能留着你的T恤陪我睡觉？”之类的蠢话。

他抬起头，Eames在他的额头印下一个吻，接着说“我过得很快乐，Arthur，真心的”然后走出门口。这一切发生得太快，Arthur甚至忘了要问Eames要电话号码。但是，之后他思索着，至少Eames知道在哪里能找到他。

（不过现在Arthur开始觉得Eames根本不想找他。）

他的办公室连续几天都无法使用，但这也不能让Arthur的工作负担减少一些——毕竟，几十年来，互联网已经把律师们的周末完全毁掉了——但这起码让他这几天放松一些。所以在工作之余，Arthur决定了要享受一下能在周末中榨取出来的小小的空闲时间。他好好睡了一觉。他沿着沙滩慢跑。他买了一个煎锅来做煎蛋卷。他想要给Eames做煎蛋卷。或者Eames也可以给他做煎蛋卷。但他连Eames会不会煮饭都不知道。

事实上，Arthur此刻终于意识到，他根本一点都不了解Eames，不是吗？他向Eames交代过自己的工作（尽管就是这么些），他的家人（或者是他为什么没有家人），他的愿景和梦想（尽管非常有限），但Eames从来没有倒过来跟他说自己的私事。他可能有个男朋友。他可能有个妻子。

但Arthur的周末依然沉浸在事后的余韵中，这是他人生中第一次真正地享受生活，让思绪漫游在与Eames共同度过的那夜的回忆、以及畅想将来与Eames的生活中。然后星期一到来了，他那个临时变成了露天阳台的办公室终于修好了，而他也得回归到现实世界中。他花了一整个星期埋首工作在极度粗糙潦草的合约中，这让他能够全身心投入，不用老是胡思乱想着“ _Eames_ _啊Eames_ _啊我好想知道Eames_ _在做什么我好想知道Eames_ _在什么地方我好想知道Eames_ _是不是也是在想着我我星期五就能看到Eames_ _了_ ”。

接着星期五终于到来了，但Eames没有出现。今天是星期五，Arthur几乎昨晚一整晚都没有睡，脑里被思绪困扰着，想着 _星期四要拿到文件给某个人（好吧，大家都知道这代表着是在“星期五上班”前完成）的承诺_ 以及即将见到Eames的激动。然后Eames并没有出现。现在已经是下午四点了，而Eames肯定不会出现了。

而更糟糕的是，办公室渐渐清空了，已经没有别的事能让Arthur分心，让他忘却自己的疲劳与失望。昨晚几个高级合伙人出差去旧金山海湾区去对一份二十亿的海滨发展计划进行谈判，而这份计划Fischer Brown已经准备了一年多了。董事长之子Robert Fischer是这次项目的负责人，而且此项目已经吸引了大量媒体猜测以及大众争议了。为了创收，当地政府坚决支持这个项目，但当地居民担心噪音会增加，以及房产价格可能因此下降，而国内保守团体对这个项目进行而带来的环境影响作出了极负面的评估。Arthur有点庆幸自己拒绝了这个项目的工作，哪怕这项目有利于他的职业生涯发展。

于是，老大已经走了，身为手下的Arthur也可以从工作中解脱出来，但此刻的Arthur却为Eames失踪的原因烦恼着，想着他会不会再见到他一面，并憎恨自己在一夜情之后竟然生出这样愚蠢而荒谬的期待。当然，这是因为这次一夜情毕竟是经过漫长而怪异的追求之后才发生的，但准确来说，Arthur只不过是跟一个几乎不怎么了解的男人上了床，然后莫名地，这跟以前他与不怎么了解的人上的床的感觉完全不一样——而不知道为什么，他希望最后结果也能够不一样。

Arthur坐在桌前，悲惨地瞪着键盘，努力忍住不抬头看前面一览无遗的城市景色，这时Ariadne发来的一条信息在他的屏幕上弹出。

 

 

_Ariadne_ _：没有Fischer_ _的周五！！一起去喝杯咖啡？吃个晚午饭？_

 

Arthur现在完全不想跟任何人打交道。或是离开他的办公室。他基本上都就只是坐在那里唉声叹气。但他还是有足够的理智，知道自己唉声叹气既没有任何作用，更显得有点可悲。

 

_Arthur_ _：在咖啡里加点威士忌我就去。_

_Ariadne_ _：哇哦，很不顺？_

_Arthur_ _：差不多。_

__Ariadne_ ：那好。五分钟后到你办公室。_

 

Arthur只能继续唉声叹气五分钟。接着他就要跟Ariadne一起出去，然后喝醉一点点，让她那没有止境的快乐能传染一些给自己。然后他就能够不再想着Eames。因为Eames没有出现。


	7. 第7周

Arthur已经在自己的床上一连睡上六个小时，于是这个周五看起来比上一个要好点。然后，当他从大堂走进那个过度拥挤的电梯里时，他觉得也许六个小时还不够，因为他开始幻视了。具体地说，他的幻觉化作Eames的样子出现在他面前，胡子刮得干干净净，穿着一套裁剪很得体的西装，拿着一个银色的公文包，抬头盯着上面那个播着天气预报的小新闻屏幕。

Arthur慢慢眨着眼，把头转过去，又转过来。不行，还在那里。

接着幻觉Eames的眼睛与他遇上，然后眨了两下。

Arthur潜意识里的Eames看到他可不会惊讶。Arthur潜意识里的Eames不会穿着西装——他大概什么都不会穿，更不可能是西装——而且他的脸上绝对不会出现这么惊恐的表情。尽管这根本不合理，但所有的这些现象都指向一个事实：他眼前的这个Eames并不是幻想出来的，而是有血有肉的真人。

Arthur张开嘴想说点什么，但Eames迅速移开视线，几乎难以察觉地摇了摇头：不行。Arthur带着一点点失望，把嘴边的话吞了回去。突然间他感到晕眩，就像脚下的地面突然震动一样。

目瞪口呆地盯着Eames再看了几秒，Arthur转过身，面向电梯前方。他看着按钮排，努力把几乎要吞没自己的错综复杂的情绪使劲压下去：愤怒、困惑和羞耻。他终于放弃了再次看见Eames的希望，但是现在他却又出现了，以一个完全不合理的情景出现在面前。Arthur觉得自己被嘲弄了，但他不知道嘲弄他的人是Eames还是残忍的上帝。

上升的电梯停稳了，人们开始慢慢走出去，电梯里剩下的只有Arthur、Eames、和一个Arthur从来没有见过的高大的金发商人，那个人站在Eames旁边，同样眯着眼看着小屏幕。还亮着的按钮只剩下20楼，也就是Arthur的那层楼，还有30楼，董事长办公室。

Eames站在这里，穿着西装，正要去顶层，他还想装作不认识Arthur。好吧，Arthur心想，这大概也算作某种离奇的结束。等20楼的门一打开，他立刻跳出电梯。但是，当他跑去办公室避难的时候，他回头看了一眼，刚好没有错过电梯门在他们之间关上的时候，Eames那张哀伤的脸。

***

今天早上的Arthur工作效率很低。他之后花了几个小时看着Slate主页发呆，胸中的混杂感情在不停的激荡：对Eames说不清的愤怒（不是说他不该对Eames生气，只是现在他自己都不知道究竟在气什么），自怨自怜，以及完全的困惑。

他想着要不要去放个假。也许暂时远离工作、远离洛杉矶对他来说会是件好事。到处看个风景，买点上好的大麻烟，看一两本在咖啡桌上摆了几年的书，也许还能找几个又高又瘦的、精心打扮自己的非英国佬，来一场忘却烦恼的性爱。

当他在Google搜索框里输到“在跟一个你以为是个低微的工人实际上却身怀秘密的人有过一段诡异的关系之后可以去哪里旅行”时，他办公室的门打开了，门口的Eames朝走廊两边看了看之后，躲了进来。

Arthur还没来得及说话（或者大叫），Eames就安抚地抓住他的双手。“Arthur，我真的非常、非常的抱歉。求你给我个机会解释。”

Arthur交叉双臂，把脸上的情绪全部抹掉。“给你个机会解释你为什么在我们操完之后没有联系我，还是解释你为什么今天会突然穿着西装出现在电梯里还搭去顶楼？”

Eames缩了一下。“我希望两个都是。Arthur，我能信任你吗？”

他能信任我吗？这叫什么问题？他不认识我。我不认识他。我为什么要信他？Arthur长叹一口气。“当然了，妈的为什么不。”

“正如你猜测的，我事实上并不是一个洗窗工。”Eames靠着书柜上，给Arthur留了点空间。

“是的，知道了，谢谢。不过这让我多了一个问题，为什么你会洗我的窗户。”

“我在监视。”

“你在什么？你在监视我？因为这个公司？”Arthur气急败坏地说。

“不，不是的。”Eames打断他。“我监视的是Maurice Fischer。跟你没什么关系。你是这份工作的额外福利。”

“哦，这真是让我受宠若惊。听起来我就像是你老板圣诞节给你买了一台iPhone做礼物。”

“相信我，love，你比iPhone可要性感多了。而且玩起来也有趣多了。”

Arthur瞪着他？真的吗？你真的要现在跟我调情？Eames的样子非常义正言辞。“等等，你为什么要监视Fischer？是联邦贸易委员会在搞什么黑色行动吗？”

Eames叹了口气，看着双手。“你有没有听过梦境分享？”

“我……在超市收银台的小报杂志头条上看过这样的标题，但我从来没有翻过这些东西。”

“我在梦境分享工作。”

Arthur发出一声嘲讽的笑声。“是嘛。那我就是穿着人类皮的要统治地球的外星蜥蜴。用化学毒气。”

“Darling，我说的非常认真。”

Arthur看了看Eames的脸，当然了，任何开玩笑的迹象都没有。“你是要跟我说梦境分享是真的。”

“千真万确。”

“从人的脑里窃取想法。”

“是的。”Eames低头看表，一只非常俗气的金表。“稍后我会非常乐意回答你的所有怀疑问题，但我们能不能先把这事搁置一下？我现在其实忙着要逃出这个地方。我们刚刚才为Saito Nash对Fischer进行了一次意念窃取。”

“海滨计划的敌对律师？”

“没错。洗窗的工作是我用来观察Fischer和他最亲密的工作搭档行为的好机会，以便我之后能在必要时模仿他们。这也能帮助我进行梦境建筑，毕竟梦是发生在这栋大厦里面的。虽然，因此我得去洗很多扇窗，但说实话，这是最理想的方法，因为没有人会留意一个洗窗工。好吧，”Eames意味深长地看了Arthur一眼，“几乎没有人。”

Arthur也不记得自己以前有没有试过像现在这样困惑。“等等——什么？模仿？建筑？”

Eames挥了一下手止住了他的问题，继续说下去。“Dom——他负责指挥这次意念窃取，就是那个电梯里站在我旁边的那个眯眯眼的家伙——他就是那个周末里粗暴地打断我们的人。他让我必须立刻赶在Fischer老婆离开菲尼克斯跟她的闺蜜去泰国旅行之前，去菲尼克斯跟踪她。接着我得直接去旧金山跟踪Fischer的儿子，监视他与Saito之间的谈判。”

看了一眼，确定Arthur站在他这边之后，Eames继续说：“等我回到洛杉矶的时候，我们已经到了最后计划阶段，我根本无暇分身。但我一直都想着要在我离开这个城市之前回来这里找你——我只是没想到还没来得及解释就在电梯里撞见你，而且身边全都是目击者。”

就算对Arthur来说，一次性吸收这么庞大的信息量也有点太过了，但在他心里有一件问题最突出。“你要离开了？”

“是的。意念窃取之后还留在这里并不是一个好主意，而且梦境分享的工作一般来说都是分散在全球各地的。”

“你要去哪里？”

Eames微微一笑，样子既可怜又充满恳求。“这就要看你了。准确地说，要看你会不会跟我一起，还有你要去哪里了。”

“你——我——什么？”

Eames离开书架，走到Arthur身旁。“我们的团队正缺一个好的前哨，而我知道你很适合这个工作。调查、调解、拯救危难……管束好我。”说到这里，Eames暗示性地眨了眨眼。“偶尔需要枪战，不论是梦境还是现实。工资不算稳定，但只要有工资，一定非常丰厚。严格来说，这并不合法，但我想你也猜到了。”

“等等，所以你的确是个间谍特工。”

Eames哼了一声。“盗梦比单纯的间谍可要刺激多了。”

Arthur摇了摇咖啡杯里剩下的豆滓，思考着Eames对他说的东西。“你真的觉得我会擅长这个？”

“Arthur，love，我看人很准。你在重压下成长，你能同一时间在脑里处理一百个细节，你喜欢看着项目从头做到尾，然后再到另一个全新的项目。你憎恨现在的工作，因为它既单调又毫无挑战性。我在跟你说话之前就已经知道这些了。然后我还知道你受过军事训练，而且你也没有家人或是什么事情令你留恋，以及……好吧，我本来之前就想要问你的，让你有多点时间来做决定，但临时去菲尼克斯的安排把我整个计划打乱了。”

一个奇怪的念头从Arthur脑中浮起。“等等，你是设计好让脚手架坏掉，好让你有机会能跟我对话的吗？”

Eames低声笑出来。“不是的，我想那纯粹只是运气。我甚至还打电话给Dom让他把我救出来，但他拒绝了，说这样会引起太多注意力。在那之前我只能无奈地远远看着你，但多亏那次让我有机会知道在近处观赏你更加有趣。”他不怀好意地咧着嘴笑，靠了过来用鬼鬼祟祟的夸张语气说，“我想你可以这么说……那只是我为你掉入爱河的开始。”

“噢，天呐，Eames，”Arthur拍了拍他的肩膀。“这可真是语言史上人类说过的最烂的双关了。”

“如果你觉得这就算烂了，love，等到你听过我所有的跟梦有关的搭讪话再说吧。我用了这么多年时间来积累。”Eames眨着一只眼睛，但他的表情突然变得无比严肃。“跟我一起环游世界吧，Arthur。你可以看遍所有你甚至听都没听过的城市。我非常乐意跟你操遍每一个城市，但这是题外话了。”

Arthur站起来，走到Eames身边。他感觉自己像是站在悬崖边上，试着下决心是否要跳下去。他的身后，是他所熟悉的生活，充满商业会议、永远不足的睡眠还有变冷的咖啡。而在他面前展开的，是不可预知的危险景色，充满阴谋和变量，而且在十分钟之前他还不知道存在着的生活。

他的身后是一份确定的稳定的工作，稳定的收入，每个早上在相同的日出中醒过来，在工作中度过每个相同的日落。

而在他面前的，唯一不变的只有变化本身。而Eames会在他身边。

Arthur伸出手交给Eames。Eames抓住他的手。然后他们一起，跳下去。


End file.
